


All Because Two People Fell in Love

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Adopted Children, Adoption, Being Walked In On, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Chick-Flick Moments, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Emotional Dean, Everybody Ships It, F/F, Family Feels, Family Reunions, First Kiss, Fluff, Grandma Mary, Implied Sexual Content, Interrupting Sam, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mary Ships It, Morning After, No Smut, Oaths & Vows, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Speculation, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jack ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Castiel made his way towards the staircase with Dean on his heels. “Give me one good reason to stay.”Dean stopped at the war room table. They stared each other down. Dean had a million reasons and none of them were racing to be the first thing out.“I thought so. Goodbye, Dean.” Cas turned and reached for the banister.“I’m in love with you!” Dean yelled. Terror seized him. His eyes were wide and his heart pounded. Castiel turned around slowly.





	All Because Two People Fell in Love

Castiel made his way towards the staircase with Dean on his heels. “Give me one good reason to stay.”

  


Dean stopped at the war room table. They stared each other down. Dean had a million reasons and none of them were racing to be the first thing out.

  


“I thought so. Goodbye, Dean.” Cas turned and reached for the banister.

  


“I’m in love with you!” Dean yelled. Terror seized him. His eyes were wide and his heart pounded. Castiel turned around slowly.

  


“Dean?” 

  


Dean took long strides towards him and cupped his face with both hands. “I said I love you, Cas.” He brought their heads together. Castiel’s hands went to Dean’s waist and in a couple small moves their lips brushed. “You have to stay because you take a little piece of me every time you go. You keep leavin’...someday there’s gonna be nothin’ left to come back to.”

  


Cas kissed him again, sweet and open. “I leave because it hurts too much to be with someone I thought could never feel the same way.”

  


“Cas, I dunno when it happened, but somewhere along the way you became my whole world. Losing you, I lost everything. I stopped believing in myself, what I do. None of it meant anything because I didn’t have you. When I heard your voice on the phone...it’s like the world started turning again. And then Asmodeus took you from me. I was so pissed that you were talking to Sam instead of me.”

  


“But you figured it out. Asmodeus couldn’t fool you. That’s why he never took your calls.”

  


“I know. When he finally did I knew it wasn’t you.”

  


Cas looked down. “The entity, in the Empty, he told me there was nothing for me here after he said he knew who I loved. I believed him. You never said it back after Ramiel poisoned me.”

  


“You didn’t give me a chance.”

  


“So now what?”

  


“You tell me. We love each other. We got all our family back. I know something bad is gonna be right around the corner but...can’t we face it together?”

  


Castiel sighed. The threat of Michael still loomed over them. They’d disturbed the order of other dimensions by crossing into them. The angels still wanted to cultivate Jack’s power to replenish their ranks. But all he wanted was to kiss Dean again and stay in the warmth of their embrace.

  


“There’s nothing I want more than to be with you.”

  


“Then just be with me, Cas.” Dean nuzzled in for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around Cas and hugged him closer.

  


“Alright, Dean.”

  


***

  


Dean stirred and woke up feeling warm and happy. He wiped his hand over his eyes. A kiss was pressed against his bare shoulder. “Good morning, Dean.”

  


He rolled over and smiled at the angel in his bed. “Mornin’, Sunshine. Did you sleep?” Dean kissed his cheek to avoid his morning breath issues. He was so relieved that Cas spent the whole night with him.

  


“I rested. As I recall we both expended a lot of energy last night.” Castiel kissed Dean’s neck.

  


“Mmm...we did. Give me ten minutes to pee and brush my teeth and maybe we can make you feel sleepy again.” Dean nipped at Cas’ collarbone. “Might not be able to leave you for ten minutes. You are so incredibly sexy.” Dean pulled Cas closer under the covers and started sucking on his neck. Cas moaned.

  


_ Tap, tap, tap. _ “Get your hungover ass outta bed, Dean. We’re supposed to meet Jody and the girls for breakfast.” Sam barged in. 

  


Dean popped out from under the covers, hair tousled and lips swollen. “Sam. Listen to me very carefully. Go...away.”

  


“They’re driving back to Sioux Falls. Get up and grab a shower,” Sam argued.

  


Dean smirked. “Have you ever seen Cas naked?”

  


Sam scrunched up his face. “No. What’s that got to do with anything?”

  


“Well, if you don’t turn around and leave me the hell alone for ten...make it twenty minutes, you’re about to.”

  


“Good morning, Sam,” Cas said from under the blanket.

  


Sam’s eyes bugged and his jaw fell open. “Uh...morning, Cas. Sorry. Didn’t know you guys were...I’ll call Jody and tell her we’re running late.” He backed away and banged his shoulder on the door frame. He zombie walked toward the kitchen and almost ran into his mother.

  


“Sam? What’s wrong, honey?” Mary put a hand on his arm to steady him.

  


“Dean and Cas…”

  


“Dean and Cas, what? Are they fighting again?” Her brow frowned with concern.

  


“No...I think I just walked in on them making up.”

  


“Making... _ oh! _ They were  _ together? _ ” Mary’s hand went to her mouth to cover a smile.

  


“Apparently.” Sam shook his head. It was one thing to tease his brother but another to know he was having naked time with Cas.

  


Mary shoved her youngest son’s shoulder. “Oh, Sam. They’re grown men. If they make each other happy…”

  


“I know. It’s good for them. Just…” Sam made an exaggerated shiver, “I don’t need to  _ see _ it.”

  


“Well now we know to respect closed doors and wait to be told to come in, don’t we? I remember once your brother walked in on me with your father to ask for peanut butter and jelly. John put a lock on the door the next day. He thought we were wrestling.”

  


“Also something I didn’t need to know, Mom.”

  


“What don’t you need to know, Sam?” Now Jack was involved. 

  


“Your father and Dean have decided to be a couple, sweetie. Uncle Sam walked in on them,” Mary explained. Sam managed to blush a deeper crimson shade.

  


“Mom!”

  


“Sam, I know what sex is and I know people in relationships have it.” Jack took it in stride and poured himself a cup of coffee. “Do you not approve?”

  


“I approve, okay? I wish I’d found out because they  _ told _ me instead of...you know.”

  


Dean and Cas chose that moment to make an appearance. They were both sporting fresh hickeys. “What?” Dean asked.

  


Mary went to them and kissed them each on the cheek. “We’re all happy for you.”

  


Dean cast a bitchface at his brother. “You put an ad in the paper while you were at it? Yeah, me and Cas are together. Anybody that don’t like it can kiss my ass. End of discussion.”

  


Cas smiled. “Thank you, Mary.”

  


“Oh, honey. You get to call me ‘Mom’ now.” She patted his face. 

  


“Do I call you ‘Grandma’?” Jack chimed in.

  


Mary shrugged. “May as well. That little smartass, Claire does.”

  


“Since when?” Dean asked. 

  


“Oh, since we officially met. It’s fine. I always wanted grandchildren.”

  


“You know me and Cas aren’t married, right?”

  


Sam laughed. “May as well be with the way you two bicker. Like Jimmy Novak can legally marry a dead serial killer anyway.”

  


“I can start using Winchester as my last name, Dean. Jack and Claire are adults. Formally adopting them isn’t necessary,” Cas offered.

  


“Wait, so that’s it? Say the word and I’m married with two kids?” Dean was venturing back into panic territory. Things were moving a little too fast. Cas sensed it and took his hand to calm him.

  


“When you’re ready, Dean. Nobody expects you to make up for lost time in a day, even me. I was offering to take your name as a symbol of commitment to you.”

  


Dean’s shoulders relaxed. “I appreciate that, Cas. You know, when we get there. Okay?” He looked to the rest of his family. “Can we agree that all decisions affecting mine and Cas’ relationship will be made exclusively by me and Cas?” His family nodded. “Good. Let’s go get our grub on with the girls.”

  


***

  


Jody wasn’t one to hold her tongue. She grabbed Dean’s chin and tilted his head to get a better look at the purple marks on his neck. She raised an eyebrow at Castiel. He was sporting some bruises as well. “That explains why you were late.”

  


“That’s it?” Dean pulled back in surprise. 

  


“Do you want another condom speech?” She quipped.

  


Dean blushed and turned away. “Nope. One family planning talk at dinner was more than enough.”

  


Donna was the one to gush over them. “Oh it’s so great you found somebody. You guys are so flippin’ adorable!” She hugged Dean a little tighter. Jack was her next target. “Look at you, kiddo. Two handsome dads.” She went for Claire. “You, too, hon. Oh it’s like a big ‘ol family reunion.”

  


Claire rolled her eyes. “It’s about time Dean got back from Narnia. They’ve been making sad little heart eyes at each other since I was a kid.”

  


They found their seats at the tables pushed together. The Winchester Clan had expanded in the past year. It went from Sam, Dean, Cas, Jody, and the girls to include Mary, Donna, Jack, Patience, and Kaia. Adopt one more stray and they’d be an even dozen. After drink orders Dean, as the patriarch, decided to say a few words.

  


“Feels like Thanksgiving, all of us sitting together like this. First time we’ve done this and I sure as hell don’t want it to be the last. A wise old coot once told me that family don’t end with blood and he was right. We’re a family because we chose to be. We got each other’s backs no matter what. We don’t leave family behind. Patience, your grandmother was a very special lady and I’m honored that you’re sticking with us. Kaia, I’m sorry we started out the way we did but you came through to bring us all back together and that means the world to me. You got a real family here, a home.”

  


Dean felt himself get emotional and Cas was beside him with his arm around him. “Screw this. Cas? You wanna use Winchester as your last name, you use it. You’re it for me whether we do some big ceremony or not. Jack? Claire? You’re welcome to change your names, too. Cas’ kids are  _ my _ kids.”

  


Sam looked at him with glistening eyes. “You were kinda freaked out this morning. What changed?”

  


Dean gestured around the table. “This. I’ve been freaking out for years about what everybody would think if me and Cas got together. Then I keep getting hugs and everybody’s happy and…” he was too overwhelmed to continue.

  


“We are happy for you. You sacrifice so much to take care of everybody else. You deserve this, Dean,” Sam said softly.

  


Mary wiped happy tears from her eyes. “I’m so proud of you. You found a way to do something I never could. You balance the life with having a loving partner and children. I thought I wanted you boys to get out of this but...what I really wanted was for you to be happy. And to someday be a grandmother which I guess is official now.” She looked fondly at Jack and Claire. “Hell, the rest of you girls can call me Grandma too, if you want.”

  


Jody reached for Mary’s hand and squeezed. “I never tried to take your place. I love those boys like my own and I always will. They brought these girls into my life and I can’t imagine it without them. But I am  _ not _ ready to be a grandma yet so safety first.” She waved her finger.

  


Claire took Kaia’s hand and placed them on the table. “I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem for us.” She looked at stunned faces. “What?  _ Dean _ came out.”

  


“I’m happy for you, Claire. We love you no matter what,” Cas told her. The other adults chimed in with approval.

  


Donna cleared her throat. “I wanna say something. You guys are something else. I come from a small town where everybody knows everybody. One big ball a weird comes tumbling at me and next thing ya know I got the best friend a gal could ask for,” she beamed at Jody, “and a place at the table with you wacky Winchesters.”

  


“Donna, hate to break it to you, but you’re a wacky Winchester now, too.” Dean smiled at her. 

  


“Oh gosh. Gonna make me cry, Dean-o.” Donna fanned her face. 

  


Two waitresses came back with their drinks and to take the food orders. “Family reunion?” They surveyed the crowd.

  


“And a celebration,” Dean added. Castiel’s arm was still around him. 

  


“Yeah? Somebody get married?” The one with the name tag, Janice, asked.

  


“My brother did. Kind of eloped on us,” Sam answered.

  


“Well, congratulations, honey. How ‘bout I get you some peach pie? On us?” 

  


Dean managed an even bigger smile. Free pie? “I’d never turn down some pie!” Laughter erupted from the rest of the table.

  


***

  


It was hard saying goodbye after breakfast but they promised it wouldn’t be too long before the next get together. When they got back to the bunker, Sam and Jack left the newlyweds alone.

  


Dean and Cas went off to the little family room they arranged. A couple thrift store sofas and a big screen TV made for a cozy spot to watch movies. Since they were ‘out’, Dean wanted to snuggle down with Cas.

  


“Dean? Are you sure about this? Do you consider me your husband?” 

  


Dean was behind him on the long sofa with an arm around Cas’ middle. “I meant what I said, Cas. This is it. Does it matter if it’s today or a year from now? We’re gonna end up in the same place. Our whole family was there.”

  


“That was nice. I hadn’t realized until then how large it had become. For so long you and Sam were my family. Then Mary. Then Jack. Claire has finally accepted me as her father.”

  


“Yeah. Told you she’d come around. Glad I came around with Jack. He really is your kid. Even looks like you.”

  


Cas smiled. “I  _ may _ have mentioned that to Lucifer.”

  


Dean chuckled. “That’s my guy!”

  


Jack cleared his throat to announce his presence. “I’m sorry to intrude. I thought about what you said at breakfast, Dean. I want to keep my mother’s name but I also want to be a Winchester. Sam said I could use Kline as my middle name or hyphenate them. Would that still be okay?”

  


“I think that’s a great idea, Jack. You should keep a part of your mom with you. Whatever you decide is cool with me, kid.” Dean felt himself get emotional yet again. When Jack left Cas rolled over to face him.

  


“What are you thinking? I won’t look.”

  


Dean sighed. “Thinking about Bobby. He pretty much adopted me and Sam. He was a real dad to us even when John was kicking around. I was thinking about how lucky I am. For you, for adopting a couple great kids. Think he’d be proud of me?”

  


Cas gave him a soft kiss. “I think he’d call you an ‘idjit’ for even asking.”

  


“Yeah, he would. Probably smack the back of my head and ask me what the hell took me so long to figure out I had everything I needed right in front of me.”

  


“He’d need to smack me as well. I let all these voices get inside my head when I should have listened to my heart.”

  


Dean nuzzled in for more soft kisses. “We should say something, you know? Just us.”

  


“Like what?”

  


“Like, Castiel, I spent my whole life looking for love and approval. Acceptance for who I am. Me and you took the hardest roads to get here, but maybe it’s better that we did. We’re not some prophecy. Every force we could think of has been hell bent on keeping us apart and we bested them all, even Death. What we have, we  _ fought _ for. And I swear to you, I’m gonna give all I have to protect it for the rest of my life. I love you, Cas.” Dean gently thumbed away the tears on Cas’ cheeks.

  


“Dean, I was told that I was lost the moment I laid my hands on you. They were wrong. I was  _ found _ that day. I found strength in my doubts, faith in humanity, through you. You have been my best friend, my light when I thought I was lost to the darkness. You’ve saved me in more ways than I could fathom. You opened my heart to a world of emotions, the most important being love. The pure, romantic love for you, the familial love for Sam, Mary, and my children. My Father gave me an eternity but that will never be enough time with you. I love you, Dean Winchester. I am honored to be your chosen mate.”

  


They were both a tearful mess after making their private vows. Dean chalked up the entire past forty-eight hours as an epic chick flick. “When I die, do you get to come to heaven with me?”

  


“I’d give up my grace for you. Age with you. Embrace my soul. Soulmates share a heaven.”

“I’d never ask that of you.”

  


“I know you wouldn’t. It’s why I offered. There’s also a way for you to extend your life.”

  


“Like Lily Sunder? No thanks.”

  


“Not like that. Before mating with humans was banned, there was a ceremony to forge an eternal bond. The humans did this to survive the births of their nephilim offspring. And also to be part of their children’s extended lives.”

  


“I dunno, babe. I’ve already watched so many people I care about die. I don’t know if I can live with myself I get to stick around when they don’t. You get that, right?”

  


“Such a big heart, Dean. Of course I understand. I will be around to make sure we all live the fullest lives possible. And when it’s over, when you slip away from me, I won’t be far behind to join you.”

  


“Okay. Now, you know any soundproofing spells?”

  


“I do.”

  


“Why don’t you put some mojo on our bedroom so we can start our honeymoon?”

  


“Lead the way, dear husband.”

  


“Come and get me, Mr. Winchester.”


End file.
